1000 kata
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: —Karena sesungguhnya ada 1000 kata yang ingin kuucap / AdachiNanako / for Adachi birhday


_[Jika kau kira sepuluh tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama, kenyataannya adalah … tidak juga.]_

Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu tengah mengikat _scarf_ seragamnya yang berwarna kuning di depan sebuah cermin seukuran dirinya. Setelah selesai, ia memutar badannya—bergaya di depan cermin—sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya yang berwarna hitam.

"Nanako, cepatlah!"

Sebuah suara berat dari ruang makan memanggilnya, tergesa ia merapikan seragamnya kembali—

"Ya, _Dad_!"

—kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan sekilas senyum sebelum beranjak meninggalkan cerminnya.

.

**1000 kata**

—_**Karena sesungguhnya ada 1000 kata yang ingin kuucap**_

**A Persona Series Fanfiction**

**Persona Series by Atlus**

**=tidak ada keuntungan materi yang didapat Author atas fanfiksi ini=**

.

Sebenarnya, dalam kurun waktu satu dekade ini tak terlalu banyak yang berubah di kota kecil ini, selain tubuh Nanako yang bertambah tinggi dan beberapa helai rambut Dojima yang perlahan mulai kehilangan pigmennya.

Si pemuda berambut mangkuk pun selalu datang di musim panas di setiap tahunnya, Junes masih tetap buka dan semakin berjaya, Hanamura muda itu kini memegang seluruh tanggung jawab atas _department_ _store_ itu dan mengangkat Teddie sebagai wakilnya.

Kanji kini memiliki merk produk sendiri yang ia pasarkan dengan menggunakan Rise sebagai _brand_ _ambassador_-nya, sedang Chie … siapa yang sangka ia akhirnya menjadi bintang film bertemakan _kung fu_?

Amagi Inn pun semakin besar dan ramai di bawah kendali Yukiko, lalu Naoto kini menjadi detektif tetap di Inaba, menggantikan Adachi sebagai _partner_ Dojima.

Ah, Adachi … ya, bagaimana kabarnya pria itu kini?

.

"_Dad_, sudah kubilang tak perlu mengantarkanku, 'kan? Yasogami _high_ dekat sekali dari sini!" Kata anak gadis Dojima sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Sekaligus pergi ke kantor juga tak apa-apa 'kan?" balas ayahnya sambil terus menghadap jalan, fokus menyetir.

Dan benar saja, baru juga beberapa menit mobil minibus milik Dojima melaju, mereka sudah sampai di gerbang Yasogami. Nanako meraih tangan ayahnya dan mencium tangan itu lembut.

"Apa hari ini kau tak bisa langsung pulang?"

"Tidak bisa _Dad_, ada kegiatan ekskul, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu … tapi ya sudahlah, hati-hati."

Dengan kening berkerut ia menatap ayahnya, "ya, _Dad_ juga."

Gadis itu keluar dari mobil ayahnya yang berwarna kelabu, dengan setengah berlari ia masuk ke gedung sekolahnya, meninggalkan ayahnya yang tengah menghembuskan napas berat tanpa sepengetahuannya.

.

Kantornya masih sepi ketika pagi hari. Di ruangan miliknya yang terbuat dari kaca anti-peluru, tampak _partner_-nya yang berpakaian seperti polisi wanita dan berambut sepundak sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas di meja dan dua cangkir kopi yang mengepulkan asap.

"Selamat pagi, _Sir_." Sapa _partner_-nya ketika ia memasuki ruangan. Pria itu membalas sapaan Naoto dengan anggukan.

Sembari menyerahkan secangkir kopi pada bosnya, Naoto berdehem sebelum berbicara dengan nada hati-hati, "hari ini ya?"

Tangan Dojima terlihat sedikit bergetar sebelum menyambut uluran cangkir kopi itu. Pertanyaan itu _jelas_ menganggu mentalnya, "ya,"

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Nanako-_chan_?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan sambil menaruh kopi di meja tanpa meminumnya terlebih dahulu, "aku tak ingin membuatnya memikirkan hal ini. Lagipula aku tak pernah membawanya lagi ke sana sejak ia SMP."

Wanita itu tersenyum, sedang si pria merogoh saku celana dasar miliknya yang berwarna coklat tua, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok beserta korek api.

" … kukira Anda sudah berhenti merokok?"

"Hanya ketika aku butuh ketenagan, Naoto. Hanya ketika aku butuh ketenangan …." Ia berhenti sejenak, mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkus dan menghidupkannya.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun kita mencari kesalahannya, tapi tak ada bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menjeratnya, akhirnya ia dibebaskan hari ini," lelaki itu berhenti kembali untuk menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "lebih tepatnya, aku tak tahu harus bersikap senang atau bagaimana."

Mendengar hal itu, senyum sang asisten semakin mengembang, "santai saja, _Sir_," gadis itu menatap kopi hitam miliknya, " … sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk merubah pribadi seseorang, tak terkecuali dirinya."

.

Ekstrakurikuler klub musiknya sudah lama usai, tapi gadis bersurai coklat itu masih di sana, memainkan beberapa lagu dengan _grand_ piano di ruangan musik sekolah.

Setelah cukup lama jarinya menari di tuts piano itu, ia melirik jam tangannya dan mendapati jarum pendeknya sudah di angka lima. Ia pun menyambar tasnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

Mundur sejenak ketika jarum pendek arloji di tangan kiri Dojima menunjuk angka empat.

"_Sir_?"

Naoto masuk ke ruangan bosnya setelah ketukan yang ia berikan di pintu tak kunjung diberi jawaban.

Ternyata bosnya yang sudah tak muda lagi itu tengah merokok sambil memejamkan mata, hampir wanita itu mengira bosnya tertidur dengan batang rokok masih menggantung di bibir.

"Ya?"

Wanita itu menaruh berkas yang ia bawa bersamanya dari luar ruangan di atas meja atasannya, "tidakkah ini sudah waktunya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk jam berbentuk rumah burung yang bertengger di dinding.

Pria itu mencabut rokok dengan dengan dua sela jari dari bibirnya dan menaruh benda itu di asbak tanpa mematikannya. Matanya menerawang menatap asap yang menari keluar dari rokoknya yang hidup.

"Ya,"

Pandangan Naoto melunak, dengan hati-hati ia memikirkan kalimat yang tepat sebelum berkata, " … apa sebaiknya orang lain saja yang melakukan hal ini untukmu, Dojima-_san_?"

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap _partner_-nya untuk sejenak kemudian mengusap-ngusap mukanya dengan tangan, "tidak perlu," lalu ia bangun dari kursinya dan mengambil _blazer-nya_ dari bahu kursi.

Wanita itu memerhatikan atasannya yang tengah berjalan pelan menuju pintu ruangan dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Oh ya Naoto …." Pria itu berbalik sejenak, berdehem dan sebisa mungkin memaksakan untuk tersenyum walau sebenarnya terlihat tak kentara, "terima kasih."

Hanya itu yang dikatakannya dan wanita itu membalasnya dengan anggukan hormat.

.

Pemandangan senja hari saat musim gugur di Samegawa River adalah pemandangan yang tak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Terlebih kini tepian sungai itu semakin indah dengan bebatuan yang ditata oleh penduduk Inaba, sehingga semakin banyak saja penduduk yang berkunjung untuk menikmati berlalunya hari di sana.

Tidak terkecuali untuk Nanako Dojima. Ia bahkan rela duduk di tepian sungai itu berlama-lama untuk menikmati keindahan airnya yang keemasan diterpa oleh keelokan surya di senja hari.

Hari ini pun sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, alih-alih bergegas menuju rumahnya, gadis dengan rambut coklat sepunggung itu duduk di rerumputan di tepi sungai Samegawa.

Tas sekolah yang tadi ia jinjing, ia taruh di pangkuannya. Kemudian dibukanya tas itu untuk mengeluarkan helai-helai partitur berisikan nada dan beberapa helai yang masih kosong dari sana.

Diam-diam ia memiliki hobi menulis lagu.

Menurutnya adalah cara yang tepat ketika mulutnya terkunci dan ia tak sanggup lagi menahan segala gejolak yang ia rasa, ia menuliskan nada dan lirik di atas partitur-partitur itu. Segala rasa sudah banyak yang tertuang di sana, entah itu rasa yang dirasakannya ketika senang, sedih, rindu, bahkan cinta.

Dengan sukacita, ia pun meraih sebuah pensil mekanik dari sakunya, menulis lirik dan nada yang sudah ia pikirkan sedari tadi ketika melewati jalanan menuju bantaran sungai.

"Senja yang cantik ya?"

Seketika pensil mekanik itu terjatuh dari tangannya dan berguling di dekat kakinya ketika sel otaknya berhasil menemukan memori siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan darahnya seolah membeku ketika manusia itu meraih pensilnya dan mengembalikan benda itu pada genggaman tangannya.

"Apa kabar, Nanako-_chan_?" tanya pria itu dengan riang sembari mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah gadis itu.

Nanako menatap pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu lama. Sepuluh tahun itu adalah waktu yang lama, bukan?

Ternyata tidak juga. Lihatlah, bagaimana penampilan pria itu nyaris tak berubah. Senyum yang sama dan raut wajah yang sama, bahkan dengan mantel hujan berwarna kuning yang sama. Seolah waktu tak berjalan selama ia berada di penjara.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam begitu? Ah! Apa ayahmu tidak berkata apa-apa soal kebebasanku?—"

Gadis itu tetap diam saja melihat pria ini, bagai melihat hantu di tengah siang yang terik.

"—yah, ia pasti akan membunuhku karena aku pulang duluan walau dia sudah berkata akan menjemputku. Tapi yah, aku sangat mendambakan kota ini, jadi tak salah bukan jika aku pergi terlebih dahu—"

Ocehannya terhenti, ya, dan sebagai tambahan, Tuan Dojima akan membunuhnya secara harfiah karena anak gadisnya memeluk pria itu.

Nanako memeluk Adachi seakan pria itu seekor burung yang akan terbang menjauh ketika ia tak memegangnya dengan erat.

Dan pandangan Adachi melunak sembari menepuk kepala gadis itu sebelum membalas pelukannya dengan hangat.

.

Setengah jam yang dibutuhkan Nanako untuk berhenti menangis di pelukan Adachi dan membasahi kemeja pria itu serta melupakan partiturnya yang telah berserakan di atas rerumputan.

Pria itu meraih salah satu partitur yang berada di dekat tumpuan tangannya dan membacanya dengan keras, "'Sesungguhnya ada 1000 kata yang ingin terucap, namun lenyap begitu saja tatkala aku menatap matanya—'"

Nanako menyambar partitur itu sebelum Adachi sempat membaca seluruh isinya.

"Wah, jadi sekarang kau menulis lagu?" tanya pria bermantel kuning itu padanya.

"Yah, sesekali …."

"Itu lagu cinta, bukan?"

Nanako hanya diam, entah karena ia tak mendengar pertanyaan itu karena terlalu sibuk mengambil semua partitur yang berserakan ataukah karena ia tak mau menjawab.

"Hm," ia memasang mode berpikir dengan tangan di dagunya.

Lucu sekali, pikir Nanako. Pria itu tetap bersikap padanya seolah ia kini masih seorang anak kelas satu SD.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang? 16? 17? Yah kurasa memang sudah saatnya untuk merasakan hal yang seperti itu." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "yeah, walaupun Dojima-_san_ dan aku akan sangat menentang siapa pun pria yang akan kau kenalkan sebagai kekasih."

Perempuan itu duduk kembali di sebelah pria berumur 30-an itu sambil mendekap partiturnya yang telah tersusun rapi.

"… bagaimana jika yang kubawa itu Adachi-_san_?"

Adachi yang sedang menatap sungai yang berwarna kemerahan karena mentari sore itu kehabisan kata. Tak menyangka kalimatnya akan dikembalikan begitu oleh seorang Nanako Dojima.

Hening menyapa, hanya angin senja yang memainkan helai rambut kecoklatan Nanako dengan lembut.

"Apa … apa sebegitunya kau ingin aku dipenjara lagi?"

.

.

.

**Omake!**

.

"Ya, _Dad_, dia sedang bersamaku sekarang, iya, dia tak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, tenang saja, iya, kami sedang di tepian sungai Samegawa, iya, iya …,"

Nanako tampak sibuk, berusaha menenangkan ayahnya yang sedang marah-marah di sebrang telepon. Sudah bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi ayahnya yang marah besar di bagian administrasi penjara ketika mengetahui Adachi pulang begitu saja.

Adachi tertawa geli, dengan santainya ia mengambil _handphone_ dari tangan gadis itu dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"_Sir_,"

"_Adachi?! Kau sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan__—"_

"_Sir_, aku akan menculik putrimu lagi, namun kali ini dengan tanganku sendiri."

Terdengar sumpah serapah Dojima yang dilayangkan untuknya, dengan santainya ia mematikan sambungan dan mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Jadi Nanako-_chan_, makan apa kita malam ini?"

"Ah! Masih ada sisa _stew_ kemarin malam,"

"_Shoe_?"

"_Stew_! Lelucon itu sudah basi!"

Pria itu tertawa, Nanako meraih lengan pemuda itu lalu mendekapnya.

Sungguh, ada seribu kata yang ingin ia ucap ketika akhirnya bisa bebas bertemu, ada seribu kata yang ingin ia ceritakan kepada pria itu dan apakah ada beribu kata yang dapat mewakilkan perasaannya kini? Entahlah, namun satu kata cinta dan senandung bahagia sudah dapat mencakup segalanya.

.

.

…

Happy birthday, Adachi-san!

Dan untuk kalian semua, terima kasih sudah membaca!

**G-Mo**

**February 2015**


End file.
